1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a function-extending assembly to which a terminal body and function-extending modules are detachably mounted, and a portable terminal having the same.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a portable terminal serves as a portable device providing one or more functions such as enabling voice and video calls, information input/output, and data storage.
As the portable terminal now provides many additional services in addition to the basic call service, a user can capture photos or moving images, reproduce music or moving image files, play games, receive broadcasting programs, and so on. The portable terminal is implemented as a multimedia player.
In order to implement complicated functions of the multimedia player, various advances are being made in hardware and software. For instance, a user interface to allow a user to easily and conveniently search or select functions is provided.
However, considering the portable nature of the portable terminal, it is difficult to mount devices such as the user interface that provides input/output functions to the portable terminal. Accordingly, a user's demands for the portable terminal are not satisfied.
Furthermore, since the portable terminal is currently regarded as a person's belongings to express his or her personality, various designs of the portable terminal are required.